


It's Real

by svcietys



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, POV Alternating, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svcietys/pseuds/svcietys
Summary: Starts off after the finale episode. Grizz goes to talk to Sam after he gets back. Major fluff.---I've decided to turn this into a bunch of one shots of scenes that I think would be cute. So be ready for major fluff!!





	1. Chapter 1

As Grizz was leaving the square, furious after witnessing the sight of his best friend, Allie, handcuffed and bleeding, he remembered the thought that had been running through his mind since the moment he started to head back from the land that the expedition crew had found. 

He needed to find him. 

He didn’t see him at the rally. Where could he have been? He tapped the first person he could find out on the green. “Hey, have you seen Sam anywhere?” He asked. The girl he had asked looked familiar, he had seen her around, maybe at a party before everything had happened. He wanted to remember her name, but all his brain could think of was the boy that he had left behind.

“Yeah, he’s probably at the hospital with Becca. She had her baby.”

The thought hit him like a truck. For a second he had forgotten that Sam had gotten Becca pregnant. Now, well now he’s an actual father. He pushed the thought aside, politely thanked the girl, and headed home to drop off his things and take a shower, he was sure that he smelled from all of the hiking. After he was clean, and put on something nice, he headed for the hospital. 

The entire walk over, Grizz thought about what he wanted to say to Sam. He knew what he was feeling, but it was frustratingly hard to put that feeling into words. A few times he had the feeling of turning around and not going to talk to him, but no, Grizz knew what he wanted. He knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted him, a father or not, thats what he wanted. And thats what he would tell Sam. His pace picked up towards the hospital. 

When Grizz walked in the hospital, he stopped, taking a deep breath to center himself, and silently hoping that he looked okay, he walked into where he last saw Becca and Sam in the sick bay. Hopefully they were still there, its not like there was a receptionist that could point him to the right room. 

Luckily, he could hear talking in the distance. He could hear becca talking, and then a brief pause where Sam would be signing a response, and then becca talking again. He was headed in the right direction. When he got close enough he heard the talking stop, they heard his footsteps, it was too late to turn back now. 

When he had reached becca bed, they turned to look at him, Becca with a big smile on her face looking at both Grizz and Sam with a feeling that Grizz couldn’t quite name. He looked at Sam, hands shaking and breathing hitched. He had almost forgotten how beautiful the red-headed boy that he had spent a night with was, almost. Grizz spoke first, 

“Uh, hey Becca, Sam.” Was all he could think of. Even after everything Sam still made him so nervous.

“Hey Grizz, glad you’re back! So what happened? Did you find land?” She asked enthusiastically. Sam just sat there, staring at the floor, barely breathing. 

“Yeah we found a field, with turkeys and a pond, with fish and everything. Not too far from here.”

At that moment, Grizz noticed that baby that was sleeping in the crib next to Becca on the other side of the bed. She was so small, and adorable. Grizz had realized just then that it had been a really long time seeing anyone but a teenager. It was refreshing. 

“Wow.” Grizz whispered. 

“Oh yeah, of course. Grizz, meet Eden.” She said softly, grazing the blanket that was over the baby with her fingertips. 

Grizz took a step towards Eden, wanting to get a better look. “Wow, she’s beautiful. Congratulations.” Then he remembered, this was Sam’s baby. His daughter. He looked over at Sam, who was still looking anywhere but in his eyes. 

This was it, he needed to talk to him. He looked at Sam, waiting for him to turn his head and look at him back, but he didn’t. So grizz waved his hand a little in front of Sam’s face. Sam finally, reluctantly, looked up and met Grizz’s eye line. His eyes were misty and it almost broke Grizz’s heart. 

“Can I talk to you?” Grizz said, trying to sign at the same time. 

Sam looked at him for second, then at Becca. “I’ll be right back.” He whispered and signed. Grizz took that as a yes. 

Sam got up, and started to walk out of the room, Grizz following him. They left the sick bay an empty room with a table, chairs, and few cots in the corner. Must’ve been the on-call room for the doctors. Grizz turned and shut the door behind him. Sam turned to Grizz,

“So, I’m glad you found land. That’s really good. Was it a lot? I bet that’s gonna be really-“ Grizz came up to Sam and put his index finger on his lips, silencing him. Sam looked at Grizz, wide eyed, but he stopped talking. 

Grizz but his finger down. “I wanted to talk to you, because I had a lot of time to think on the trip. Most nights that all that I did, was think bout things.” Grizz said, attempting to sign the best that he could. “I thought about finding land, thought about where we even are. I thought about a lot of things Sam, but I thought about you the most. I thought about the fact that you’re a father, that you didn’t tell me. But most of my thoughts led me to the moment you kissed me. The night that we spent together. How you laid on my shoulder and we talked.”

Sam had gotten really still. He looked at Grizz longingly with misty eyes. Grizz continued, hardly even able to look at Sam in the eyes.

“The time that we spent together, I have never been happier, or more myself. Never in my life have I felt about anyone the way that I feel about you. Its absolutely crazy and unexplainable but its also the most real thing that I have ever felt in my life. But being away from you, I could physically feel the empty space between us. I don’t ever want to feel that alone again. I don’t care what has happened or what could happen in the future, I just know that I never want to be anywhere else but right here, by your side. Its the only place I’ll ever be, I promise. I don’t care that you have a kid, I don’t care about anything that has happened in this fucked up place that we live in, I just know that as long as I have you, all of it fades away. And ill be okay. I love you, Sam, more than I thought was even possible. And I probably sound so fucking pathetic and desperate and I know I’m just rambling on and-“

It was Sam’s turn to silence Grizz. It was at that moment that Grizz had realized that while he was talking they slowly gravitated toward each other, and Sam was now right in front of him, with his index finger on his lips. Electricity went through him at Sam’s touch, he stopped his ramble, but didn’t dare move. He was frozen still, with Sam inches from his own body. 

“I love you too.” Sam whispered. A small, four worded sentence, but it made Grizz lose the feeling in his body. He sat there for a second tears falling from his cheeks, looking at Sam. The boy that he thought he would never find. The boy that he had watched through high school, only wishing for the chance to talk to him. The same boy that made his heart skip a beat every time he walked into a room. This boy, red-headed and beautiful, standing in front of him, saying that he loved him. Grizz couldn’t believe that it was real. He thought for sure he was dreaming. But when Sam’s hand came up to fall on Grizz’s cheek, wiping away the tears and caressing his skin, Grizz knew that it was real. 

In a second Sam’s mouth was on his. Grizz breathed him in, finally getting the only thing that he had spent so many nights craving. Sam’s hands came up to lace his fingers through Grizz’s long hair. The feeling sent electricity through Grizz’s whole body, he hands shot up, wrapping around Sam’s whole body, lifting him a up a little, allowing them to be the same height, kissing him deeper. 

After a few more seconds, much to Grizz’s disappointment, Sam pulled his head back a few inches, keeping his body still completely attached to Grizz. “There’s something I have to tell you.” He said softly. Still looking at Grizz. 

“What is it?”

“It’s about Eden. She’s not actually mine.” Sam said, looking in Grizz’s eyes for a reaction.

“What do you mean?” Said Grizz, pulling back a bit.

“Becca was ashamed of the pregnancy. She thought people would judge her, and she wouldn’t tell me who the father was. So I told her that I would be the father. I always wanted a family, and she’s my best friend. Id do anything for her. So, while Eden is my daughter, I’m not her biological father.” Sam was silent after this, waiting for Grizz’s response. 

Grizz was still for a second, and then the next, he was laughing. Still with Sam in his arms he let out a soft laugh, and then kissed Sam softly. 

“Of course you did that. You are the kindest, most caring person ever to live, and of course you did that for your friend. I’m not even suprised.” Grizz chuckled. 

“So you aren’t mad?” Sam asked.

“Of course not.” Grizz said. “I do have a question though. Why didn’t you just tell me that?”

“Because I told Becca I wouldn’t tell anyone. But after you left, things weren’t good. I was happy because Eden was here, but Becca knew I was sad. She prodded until I finally told her about you… and what happened. She told me to tell you, so that I could be with you.” Sam said, placing his forehead on Grizz’s, gently playing with his hair. 

“Well, I guess I owe her a thank you.” Grizz smiled, pulling Sam closer to him, if that was even possible. 

“I love you, Gareth Visser.” Sam whispered.

Grizz got chills when Sam called him by his real name. 

“And I love you, Sam Eliot.” Grizz whispered back, falling into Sam with a calmness and peace that he had never felt in his life.


	2. Domestic Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Grizz wake up together, spend the morning with Sam cooking breakfast, Grizz babysitting Eden and Sam, Becca, Grizz, and Eden being a big family. 
> 
> \--
> 
> From Sam's POV

Sam woke up and raised his eyes, letting the sunlight invade his eyesight. It only took a moment to remember that he was laying next to his boyfriend, Grizz. 'Boyfriend,' Sam liked calling him that. He looked over at Grizz, still soundly sleeping. Sam could look at him forever. 

The way that Grizz's hair fell across his face, so soft. He memorized the way the sun shone on his face, highlighting every beautiful feature. His soft face, the thick muscles in his neck, his eyes traveled down, to Grizz's bare chest. He picked his hand up and started tracing the lines of Grizz's chest with his fingertips. Every part of him was perfect. Sam could lay right here in this bed forever, looking at Grizz's face, caressing his skin.

A moment later Grizz's hand moved up and caught Sam's where it was on his chest. Sam looked up at Grizz's face, surprised. Grizz looked down at Sam with a soft smile on his lips. "Hi." Grizz said, turning his head so that Sam could read his lips.

"Good morning." Sam said softly, signing to Grizz with the one hand he had on his chest. He leaned up and kissed Grizz softly on the mouth, breathing in Grizz's scent. The kiss lasted a couple seconds and then Sam leaned back whispering, "It's nice waking up next to you." He signed, before again tracing his fingers across Grizz's chest. 

"I like waking up next to you to." Grizz said, leaning in for another kiss, this one more passionate. Grizz moved against Sam, placing his hand on Sam's chin. 

Sam's whole body was suddenly awake. He moved closer to Grizz, kissing him passionately and playing with Grizz's hair. This, was paradise, in this bed with this boy. He never wanted to leave. 

As the kiss got deeper, Sam moved up, leaning his body on Grizz's. He started kissing down Grizz's face, to his chin, then to his neck. As he was kissing his neck, Grizz grabbed his hair, pulling him back so that he was looking at him. 

"As much as I would love to stay here, I have work shift in like, thirty minutes." 

A disappointed look came across Sam's face. "No, no. Stay here with me." Sam said, dragging out the 'e,' begging. He would do anything to keep Grizz here with him. 

"I'm sorry," Grizz said, "I really have to get ready." He leaned in for one last kiss before moving to get up from the bed. 

Sam sat back, staring at Grizz as he got up and put on his pants. Sam's eyes traveled across Grizz's body, wishing that Grizz and his athlete body were staying in this bed with him. Grizz turned around catching Sam staring at him.

"Like what you see?" Grizz said, flirting.

"Oh, you know I do." Sam said back, blushing red and flashing a smile. Sam got up next, walking over to where Grizz was and kissed him. He pulled back a little, lingering for a second before he reached for his clothes, putting them on. He opened the door to walk down the stairs, Grizz behind him, fingers interlocked. When they walked downstairs they greeted Becca who was feeding Eden. 

"Good morning, you two." Becca teased, putting the baby food down to sign the conversation. 

Sam and Grizz both flushed red, looking at each other and smiling soft smiles. 

"Good morning." Grizz said, nodding at Becca. He then turned to Sam, grabbing his face in his hands. "I got to head out. I'll see you later." Grizz said kissing Sam again, then quickly pulling back. 

"And I will see you later too, princess." Grizz said, talking to Eden, patting her on her head. Eden let out a little laugh and with that Grizz shot a 'bye' at Becca and was out the door. Sam watched him go, feeling a little ping of disappointment watching his boy leave. He waked over to Becca, "Ill finish feeding her." he signed. She handed him the food and the spoon and stood up. She walked to the other side of the counter looking at Sam with a teasing smile. 

"What?" Sam asked.

"So things are going good, huh?" Becca signed. Smiling at him.

"Oh, stop." Sam blushed, feeding Eden more mushed carrots. 

"Come one, give me something! You two look so cute, and it makes me so happy for you, it really does." Becca signed, nudging Sam a little.

Sam couldn't contain the smile that spread over his face. "Yeah, things are going good."


	3. Soft Gay Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU where Grizz and Sam are both in high school, Grizz already came out to his friends, and has his eye on the red-headed boy who sits in front of him in Biology class, but is too much a soft gay to make a move. Little does he know, Sam has his eye on Grizz, and he's not too afraid. 
> 
> \--
> 
> From Grizz's POV

Grizz walks into the cafeteria, looking around to see where his friends have sat today. He spots them across the room, at the table directly across from Sam Eliot's table. 'Oh shit.' Grizz thinks. He's only been crushing on Sam since freshman year, of course no one knew that because he only came out last year, and they were about to head off for college in a couple months. 

Now that he was out though, he had the freedom to pursue any guy he wanted, and he's always wanted Sam. Sam Eliot, with his beautiful ginger hair and skin that looked so soft he wanted to just reach out and touch it. But he wouldn't. Seeing as Grzz had just come out, he was far too nervous to talk to this boy that he has had his eye on since forever. 

He fixed his clothes and made sure his long hair was some-what presentable before walking over to his table, trying his best not to stare at the boy at the table next to him, signing away to his best friend Becca. Grizz thought about how graceful his hands moved, and wondered what else they were graceful at doing. 'STOP' Grizz thought to himself. 'You're about to graduate anyways, just get through these last couple months and then you can go to college, start over. Sam Eliot will just be a distant memory of the first boy you ever liked.' 

"Hey, there he is!" Clarke yelled as he saw Grizz walking up to the table. Jason, Luke, and Harry turned toward Grizz and waved at him, being as obnoxious as they possibly could, of course. All of the waving caught the attention of Sam, and he looked up from his conversation with Becca. Grizz could feel Sam's stare on him. He tried his best not to meet his eyesight, but something over took him and he found himself looking straight at Sam. Sam kept his eyes on Grizz, then he did something that made Grizz almost fall down in the middle of the cafeteria. Sam slowly looked Grizz up and down, and then met his eyes again, and winked at him. 

Grizz could physically feel himself flush bright red, he looked away quickly, doing his best to concentrate on walking the rest of the way to his table so that he wouldn't fall. Once he sat down again, he tried to compose himself, he felt like he was sweating. He looked back up to where Sam was sitting, but Sam had already been engulfed into a conversation with Becca again. Had he imagined that? His first crush, winked at him? Did Sam like him back? 'No. No way.' Grizz thought. 

"What's up with you too?" Luke nudged Grizz, eyeing him and Sam. 

"What? Nothing!" Grizz said back quickly, eyes wide. Was he sweating?

"Uh huh, I saw the way you too just looked at each other. Don't try that on me." Luke smiled, teasing Grizz. "Do you like him? He definitely likes you. I say go for it." Luke shrugged. 

"You think so?" Grizz whispered. So maybe he hadn't imagined it.

"Oh yeah definitely. His eyes were all over you." Luke teased, poking at Grizz's side. 

Grizz looked back up at Sam, thankful that he was still talking to Becca. Grizz didn't think that he could handle Sam looking at him like that again. 'Even if he did like me, it wouldn't be nearly as much as I like him. Let it go' He thought.

\--

After lunch he walked with Luke to his next class, Biology. Luke still teasing Grizz about the Sam incident that happened in the cafeteria. Grizz was nervous for this class for the first time since his crush of Sam first developed. He sat in the desk directly behind Sam, and with what just happened in the cafeteria, he had a feeling this wasn't going to be just a normal class period. 

Before walking in, Grizz made sure he looked presentable. He was wearing the same thing he always was, jeans a t-shirt and his letterman jacket. Guess there wast much hope of looking any better than he usually did. Grizz took a deep breath and walked inside. Sam was already sitting at his desk, just the sight of him made Grizz's heart skip a beat. 'Calm down, you weirdo.' Grizz thought. He walked back to his seat, shooting a soft smile in Sam's direction before sitting down and pulling out his notebook. 

As the teacher walked in, greeted the class, and began the lecture, Grizz caught himself multiple times staring at the back of Sam's head. He wondered if Sam could feel his gaze, not that he cared at this point, he wasn't going to get much more time of staring at Sam Eliot, so he was going to take advantage of anytime that he had left. 

As the bell rang, Grizz leaned down to put his notebook in his bag. When he leaned back up and saw Sam turned around staring directly at him, he got goosebumps. 

"Hi." Sam said and signed to Grizz. 

Grizz paused for a moment, wondering if maybe he was talking to someone else. "Uh, hi." He said, his voice cracking, thanking the universe that Sam didn't hear how pathetic he sounded. 

"So, how many more times do I have to let you know I'm interested, before you ask me out?" Sam said, flashing a smile that almost made Grizz faint. 

"Oh.. uh. I didn't- Well I don't-" Grizz tried to form an actual sentence. 

"Let's say dinner? Tomorrow night? After your game?" Sam said, confident, hands moving gracefully while he talked.

Grizz went still. "Oh, uh, yeah that.. sounds great." Grizz was having a hard time catching his breath, praying that he wouldn't pass out in from of Sam. 

"Cool. See you after the game." Sam said, and then picked up his bag, leaving Grizz there, dumb founded and unable to breathe. The influence that Sam had on Grizz was so powerful, how? This was the first real conversation that he had with this boy, and he was already done for. 

After a moment, Grizz picked up his stuff, and walked out of the class, meeting Luke at the door. 

"Dude, what was that? Were you just talking to Sam Eliot?" Luke questioned.

"Uh, yeah. I guess I'm going out with him tomorrow night after the game." Grizz said, still unable to believe it. 

"Look at you!! See I told you he liked you!! You better play good at that game tomorrow to impress your new boyfriend." Luke said, teasing Grizz.

"What? He's not my boyfriend, it's a first date!" Grizz shot back, still unable to breathe correctly. 

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever man, I know a connection when I see one." Luke shrugged. 

Grizz walked silently by Luke to the next class as Luke rambled on about football and after parties. Grizz thought about the date that he had coming up. His first date with a boy. Not just any boy either, his first date with Sam Eliot. The boy he has silently stared at for four years. Making a mental note to pick up a sign language book in the library before he left school today, he walked into his next class, thinking about how tomorrow night would be the beginning of something amazing. And he didn't know if he was excited, nervous, or absolutely terrified, but he did know one thing. He was going to have to learn breathing exercises if he was going to be able to get through this date, because Sam Eliot was the boy of his dreams, and he was going to spend a whole night with him.


	4. A Date to End All Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested, this is part two of the previous chapter. Sam goes to the football game with Becca to watch Grizz, and then meets him after to go eat pancakes at the local 24 hour diner and then play in the arcade at the diner. Basically they just have a really cute date and there may or may not be a kiss in a photo booth. ;)
> 
> \--
> 
> From Sam and Grizz's POV. It'll switch back and forth.  
> Also, this chapter is a little long.

GRIZZ 

The day was finally here. It was game day, the biggest game of the season against their main rival, the Vikings. If they win this game, they are district champs. The team gets trophies and everything, but all that Grizz could think about was the date that he had after the game. With the one and only, Sam Eliot. The actual boy of his dreams had asked him out, and he has never been more excited and scared at the same time. 

It was game day, so all the football boys had to dress up at school, so he was glad that at least he had a reason to look good, rather than it looking like he was dressing up to impress Sam. Which he was, but you know, gotta play it cool. As he walked into biology class, sitting down at his desk behind Sam, he wondered if Sam thought he looked nice. 

Almost as if Sam could read his mind, he turned around to face Grizz and said, "You look good today, happy game day." Then he grinned and turned back around as the teacher walked in. 

Grizz still didn't have control over the blood that rushed to his cheeks and was glad that Sam couldn't see his bright red cheeks. How was he ever going to get through this date when every time this boy so much as smiled at him, he flushed red and felt faint? 'Get it together man," he thought 'don't act so schoolboy.'

\---

SAM

"So today is the day!! Are you excited?" Becca caught Sam in the hallway after school had let out, tapping on his shoulder to get his attention.

"It's just a date, Becca." Sam rolled his eyes playfully. 

"Yeah, right 'just a date!' Like we aren't talking about THE Grizz Visser. The boy you've been wanting to ask out for YEARS." She said, rolling her eyes back at him. 

"Okay, okay. Yes, Becca, I am pretty excited." Sam blushed. He felt so middle school, blushing just thinking about his crush. Maybe he didn't mind it though. Having someone to blush about is a pretty lucky thing.

"So do you know what you guys are gonna go do?" Becca asked, wanting all the information she could be given. 

"No, actually. I was thinking maybe just winging it. It might make it more spontaneous."

"Okay, hun. I know you love adventure but you cannot just wing this date!! This is a big date for you, and probably for Grizz too! It has got to be amazing!" Becca said enthusiastically. 

"Alright, I'l think of something cute. But let's stop talking about it, its just making me nervous." Sam sighed.

"You really like him, huh." Becca prodded.

"Who wouldn't."

\--

GRIZZ

"Okay. Here we are team. This is the biggest game of our lives. We have been waiting four years to beat this team, and tonight its going to happen!! This is what we've practiced for, now we are going to go out there are DESTROY THEM!!!"

Grizz sat on the bench in the locker room, listening to Clarke give the rallying speech before the game. He was right, this was the biggest game of his life. He knew when he went off to college he was leaving football for good. This was his last game, it should mean something to him. But all he could think about was the date he had later tonight, and if Sam would be at the game. He didn't know how he was going to play good knowing that Sam would be watching him. He shook the thought from his mind as the team started filing out of the locker room, heading for the tunnel. 

Once they were inside the tunnel, Grizz could hear the band and the cheers from the home team. When the band started playing the alma mater, the team rushed the field, running out of the tunnel at full speed. As soon as Grizz was out of the tunnel his eyes scanned the crowd for the red headed boy he desperately wanted to see. Sure enough, there he was, two rows back standing next to Becca and looking straight at Grizz. He looked so small, surrounded by the full crowd in the stadium, but Grizz had never seen someone look as cute as Sam did standing there cheering for him. Grizz ran over to the sideline, huddling with the rest of the team, wanting to get this game over with as quick as possible. 

After a tough half of a game, Grizz and his team were down by three touchdowns. The team headed back to the locker room for a rest while the band and drill team entertained the crowd. After a small pep-talk to the team from Clarke, Grizz walked outside the doors, needing some fresh air. The cold air hit him hard, cooling him down from the heat inside the locker room filled with 50 guys sweating and screaming. 

"Hey there." Grizz heard a voice behind him. he turned around quickly, knowing exactly who the voice belonged to. He turned around to see the beautiful Sam Eliot staring back at him, smiling his beautiful smile. 

"Oh. Hey!" Grizz said. "What are you doing out here? Were you waiting for me?" He said, flirting.

"No, I wasn't." Sam shot back, grinning. "Becca had to leave, I was just walking her to her car." 

"Oh okay." Grizz shot a grin back at Sam. "So how are you enjoying the game?"

"It's fine I guess. I definitely don't like the idea of you getting tackled and pummeled every play. I need you tip top shape for later." Sam said, gradually making his way closer to Grizz. Grizz silently hoped to everything that he didn't smell too bad. 

At the space between them being closed, Grizz got chills. "Oh don't you worry, I'll be in perfect shape for tonight." Grizz said back, making his way towards Sam, leaving almost no space left between them. Grizz could feel Sam's body heat radiating off of him, he could feel his breathe close to his face as Sam looked up at him, grinning. 

All of a sudden, the locker room door flew open and Luke popped his head out, "Bro, come on, we are about to he'd back out!!" he said, going back inside and letting the door shut behind him. 

Grizz turned back to Sam, "Well, that's my cue. I gotta head back."

Sam made a pouty face, looking up at him, his eyes sparkling under the light. "Okayyy, Ill meet you here after the game." Sam said after a moment, grinning. 

"It's a date." Grizz said, starting to walk toward the door. Before he walked inside he turned back to Sam, "Ill see you soon." he signed to him. Sam flashed a big, beautiful smile at him, signing it back. With that, Grizz walked back inside, unable to stop smiling. 

\--

SAM

'Finally.' Sam thought to himself. The game had ended. The team had come back and beat the Vikings but 2 points at the very last second. The crowd was going crazy, throwing things, jumping, hugging each other. Honestly, Sam couldn't care less. He knew it was a big game, and he was happy that Grizz and his team got to beat their rival, but Sam just wanted to get to the part of the night that he had been thinking about ever since he asked out Grizz in biology class. And it was finally here. 

Sam practically ran to the locker room, waiting impatiently outside the door that he had talked to Grizz by at half time. He knew Grizz might be a minute, he was going to take a shower and get ready, but Sam didn't mind waiting. He was just excited that this date was finally happening. He looked down at his phone, it had 16 missed messages from Becca, demanding details the moment something happened. Sam rolled his eyes, texting her back, 

"Well I can't exactly text you and spend time with Grizz at the same time, now can I." 

"Well... no. But I expect details the moment your date ends!!!!!" She texted back rather quickly. 

"Well, of course." He sent back with a ';)'

"Who are you texting?" Sam looked up to see Grizz, freshly showered and hair still a bit damp, looking down at him. 

"Oh, just Becca." Sam sighed. The breath in his lungs being knocked out of him by the sight before him. Even wet, directly after a football game, Grizz looked SO GOOD. "You ready?" 

"Born ready. But, uhh.. where are we going exactly?" Grizz asked him, curious. 

"Well, I was thinking maybe pancakes? Or is breakfast for dinner a bad idea?" Sam asked, a little embarrassed. His favorite place in the world was the local 24 hour diner by Sam's house. He spent many days and nights there with Becca, eating pancakes and hash browns, and then playing in the small arcade that they had in the back corner of the restaurant. 

"No." Grizz said quickly, "That sounds perfect. Come on, I'll drive." Grizz started to walk off down the hill towards their cars when Sam stopped him, and grabbed his hand, interlacing their fingers and smiling a wide smile at Grizz. Sam hoped that it was okay, but when Grizz looked down at their hands, and then gave Sam's a small squeeze and continued walking, he knew it was okay. 

\--

GRIZZ 

By the time they got to the restaurant, Grizz was a nervous mess. He was halfway panicking, but trying to stay calm and play it cool in front of Sam. He needed this date to go well, not only because it was his first date with a boy, but because he desperately wanted this to just be the first of many dates with Sam. Grizz held the door for Sam as they walked inside, telling the waitress they needed a table for two. Once they sat down, Grizz immediately tried to think things to talk about. 'Anything, say anything.' He thought. 

Before he could nervously think of a conversation starter, Sam began to speak. "So, congrats about the game. The last touchdown, that's gotta feel good."

Grizz was so relieved Sam brought up football. He may not know how to be on a date with a boy, but he definitely knew about football. "Yeah, it was pretty great, but football is a team sport, I could never have down it by myself." Grizz said, flipping through the menu, he'd never been here before and dint quite know what to order. 

"That's sweet. You're so humble. I like that." Sam said, not even picking up his menu. "By the way, the pancakes are to die for."

"Alright, I'll take your word for it." Grizz said, closing his menu and setting it aside. "So, I have a question." Grizz said, looking at the table, playing with his hands.

"Shoot." Sam said. 

"What made you finally ask me out? I didn't even think you noticed me." Grizz added, looking away from Sam, a little flushed. 

"Not notice you? I've had my eye on you since freshman year, but I thought you were straight, so I never said anything. But when you came out a couple months ago, I thought maybe I finally had my chance. Let me ask you, did you ever notice me?" It was Sam's turn to look at his hands.

"Of course I did." Grizz said quickly. "That's why I stayed away." 

Sam looked up at Grizz, smiling curiously. "Why??"

"'Cause I was caught up in being straight." Grizz laughed. "But now I sorta feel like I'm staring over. Like I should send a girl with a note that says, 'Dear Sam, Do you like Grizz? Yes, or no?" Grizz signed the last part, earning another proud smile from Sam. 

"You have to ask?" Sam said, reaching up and grabbing Grizz's hand, smiling a sweet and beautiful smile at him. Grizz could sit here forever, looking at Sam, smiling at him, and holding his hand. His hands were so soft, he wanted to hold them forever. 

\--

SAM

Sam and Grizz sat there for at least an hour, just talking and eating their pancakes. 'This is paradise.' Sam thought. 

"Hey, they have a little arcade in the back of the diner, wanna go play a couple games?" Sam asked, hoping Grizz would say yes. He wanted to do anything could to prolong this date from ending, ever. 

"Sounds great." Grizz smiled, wiping off his hands and finishing his drink before they got up and walked to the back of the diner. 

They quickly found the retro 'Pac-Man' game, trying to see which one of them could get a higher score. Eventually Grizz gave up, seeing as Sam blew his score away every time. "Sorry, I come here a lot with Becca." Sam smiled proudly. "Wanna play something else?" 

"Well, I was thinking we should go take pictures in that photo booth over there." Grizz suggested.

Sam and Becca had tried taking pictures in that Photo Booth before, but it was awfully small, and Becca had to sit on Sams lap to be able to be in the picture. The thought of him and Grizz trying to fit in it made him laugh, and then made his flush red. He didn't know how he might react being that close to Grizz, but he desperately wanted to be. "Good idea! We should get a souvenir." Sam said, grabbing Grizz's hand and leading him towards the booth. 

Grizz got in first, squeezing over as far as he could, which wasn't much. Grizz, being a football player, was rather big. Sam tried to squeeze in next to him, when he realized he wasn't in the cameras new, he squeezed closer. Grizz picked his arm up and put it around Sam's waist, pulling him closer, if that was possible at this point. Sam jumped a little at the feeling of being this close to Grizz. Every part of himself that was touching Grizz was burning hot. The electricity between them was strong and the air in the booth got thick. 

Grizz put the money in the machine, and then the screen began counting down. They both made silly faces at the screen, laughing after the flash went off. It began counting down again, "Okay, smile for this one?" Sam suggested. 

"Yeah, yeah. Good idea." Grizz said, turning to smile at the camera. Sam looked at Grizz and his little smile, he had never met any other boy that made him feel like actual butterflies were floating around in his stomach. Being here in this booth, this close to the boy that he had only been dreaming about since freshman year, he realized that he was totally a fool for Grizz Visser. 

The flash went off, taking the picture with Sam still staring at Grizz. Grizz turned to look at Sam, wondering why he didn't smile for the picture. Sam just stood still, face only a couple inches away from Grizz's. Sam wanted Grizz, if he cold only ever have one more thing in this life, he wanted Grizz Visser. Sam looked down at Grizz's mouth, and then back up at Grizz, almost asking for permission. Grizz let a small smile form on his lips and took a deep breath. 'Good enough.' Sam thought, and dived toward Grizz. He wrapped his arms around Grizz's neck, pulling him closer and closing the gap between them completely. The kiss felt like magic, not awkward or silly at all, it felt like this is what Sam was meant to be doing. Grizz's arms were limp for a second, and then the next they were around Sam's waist pulling Sam's body completely against his own. Sam had never experienced anything better than this feeling right here, he knew in that very moment, that he was completely and incredibly in love with Grizz Visser. 

They melted into the kiss, consuming one another, and the camera flashed for the third time.


End file.
